Killing Me Softly
by TheDramionePrincess
Summary: Pansy and Draco split up and Draco moves on to find a new love in someone he never thought he would have to turn to. His daughter Aspen aids him in his quest to find true love. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, OC. R&R kiddos!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is the first time I've tried something like this, please don't hate, R&R, stuff, yeah... I got the idea from Countess of Abe, go check them out! Let me know what you think about the names, and I know it is a bit slow, but hopefully it will get better!**

**Chapter title is from "Killing Me Softly" by the Fugees. **

**Disclaimer: I will (sadly) never own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strumming My Pain With Her Fingers**

**_London_**

"Pansy, don't walk out again," Draco complained. "This is the second time now, come on, think about our daughter for gods sake,"

"You don't need to boss me around any more Draco, dearest," she snapped back, with emphasis on the 'dearest'. "I'm through with you! You can take that stupid excuse for a child and leave, or I will! And don't think I'll come crying ever again. I'm giving you this choice, so take it and leave!" Draco sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Pans-"

"Don't say my name you jerk!" she screeched. "If you think I'm just going to let you sweet talk me, then think again Draco Malfoy! Your seductive voice doesn't work on me anymore! Sheesh, I fall for you one time and suddenly I'm yours,"

"Pansy!" Draco all but yelled. "If you gave me half a minute, then I would get Aspen and go!"

"Good, that brat doesn't deserve such a lovely home! Take her to some dump and get a new life!"

"Stop neglecting our child! She never asked for this!" Draco ranted. "She doesn't even call you 'Mum' or 'Mummy'! You moron, cant you see that all she has is me? You never looked after her, you shoved her away at birth, not wanting anything to do with her! I chose her names, and don't you notice how even though we were married when you had her, Aspen had my surname?"

Pansy was shocked. As many times as Draco had moaned about her not loving or wanting Aspen, he had not once gone on like that. She felt her eyes tearing up, but she blinked them away.

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way," Pansy replied once she was sure her voice wouldn't waver part way through talking. "And if you're done now, the door is that way for you,"

She pointed in the rough direction of the door and shrugged. Draco glared at her and turned around. He made his way to Aspen's bedroom and knocked softly on her door before opening it a crack.

"Aspen?" A pair of large grey eyes opened and blinked.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked, "Is it her again?" Draco sighed. His child was too intelligent for her own good. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was good because it showed a bright future, but sometimes it was bad as it helped her understand things that she shouldn't understand.

"Yes, it is Pansy again. But don't worry, we're going to find somewhere else to stay that's nicer than this," Draco explained.

"But- Daddy, I like it here!" she exclaimed. He frowned. That was not what Draco expected to hear from his six year old princess.

"Why do you like it?" he asked, "I mean, Pansy isn't very nice to you, and we could go somewhere a lot nicer than this, and you could have a bigger room to fit more toys in, and we could eat ice cream after dinner, and we could have anything for dinner and-" He stopped his rant and sat down on the bed. Draco wrapped his arms around Aspen and squeezed her.

"Daddy! Cant - breathe!" she squealed. He chuckled.

"Come on, grab all your stuff, we're going right now," Draco jumped up and started shoving toys into bags. He did this for a few minutes until he heard soft sobbing from outside the door. He rushed out and was shocked to see Aspen holding a teary Pansy in her arms, soothing her. He crossed his arms and got his iciest glare on.

"What are you doing, Pansy?" he thundered.

"Daddy! Pansy is sad!" Aspen cried out. Another tremor of Pansy's body brought on another wave of tears.

"Why-why do-do you al-always do this to me Draco?" she sobbed, her voice cracking multiple times. Draco reached forward as if to embrace them both, but instead he pulled a now screaming Aspen from the floor where her mother was curled up.

"Bad Daddy! Horrible! Nasty! Mean!" she yelled as loud as her small body would let her. "I hate you!" Draco almost dropped her when she said that. He carefully put her down and walked calmly to her bedroom and continued packing her things. Soft footfall was heard as a crying Aspen ran in and threw herself at Draco's feet. She had changed one word and was now saying that repeatedly. Draco bent down and moved her so he could get the rest of her things. When she kept on moving back he snapped and put her outside the door, slammed it shut and carried on with his task. Occasional cries could still be heard through the shut door so Draco blocked everything out. Thinking to himself, he pondered whether he should let Aspen back in. Maybe he was to harsh. He sighed again for the third time in less than an hour. Treading carefully over loose toys, Draco opened the door, knelt down and opened his arms. A small, hairy bullet hit him and Draco almost fell backwards.

"I'm so sorry, angel," he whispered.

"So am I Daddy! I love you lots and lots and lots and lots and-"

"Ok, I get the picture. Go and put more toys in the bag," Draco instructed, "And maybe add your favourite clothes!" he added. He moved forward until he was next to Pansy, who still had tears running down her cheeks.

"I know you're upset right now, but you will find someone else. This wasn't working, and we both know that now. Don't let Aspen comfort you, it will make her miss you, when all three of us need to move on. Find a smaller place to stay and find someone who you love and will love you back," Draco gave a list of instructions and then stood up and trotted to the door of his daughters room. It was almost empty after what both he and Aspen had done. She was darting around finding her favourite things and muttering under her breath to herself. Draco leant against the door frame and watched as she pulled three bags behind her to the front door. He jogged over to his room and mumbled a spell under his breath that put all of his belongings into a bag. He zipped it up and walked to the door. Draco turned around once more to look at the small figure on the floor and opened the door. He ushered Aspen out of it, cast one more look back, and left.

For good.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: The chapter for this title comes from the song Let me Go by Avril Lavigne, awesome song, go check it out. Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I will ****_never _****own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Breaking Free from Those Memories**

**_London_**

Draco watched the brunette woman sit down. She was a very attractive looking lady, wearing a loose green dress that fell to her thighs. She moved with grace and delicacy. Her sheet of wavy hair moved every now and then an Draco couldn't help but stare. She was alone in a restaurant that was so romantic it was nearly impossible to come here alone. But she had, as had Draco. After watching her for more than five minutes, he made his move. Walking casually over to her table, he shrugged off his jacket. He threw it over his arm and stopped at the seat in front of her. Draco sat down uninvited and started speaking.

"Hey, I noticed you were alone and-" as he looked into the woman's face, it was one he recognised. He inhaled air quickly and stammered, "Granger? Granger, from Gryffindor? At Hogwarts?" He paused a little bit after every question.

"D-Draco Malfoy?" She stammered. Her head bent down to look at the table and she sighed, "Well, this certainly isn't how I thought my night would be going,"

"I conquer. I didn't exactly expect you to be who I-" he broke of mid sentence and turned as if to go. A dainty arm grabbed his muscular one and held it back.

"Don't go. I'm intrigued as to what you've been doing all these years," she almost begged. He spun on the spot and glared at her.

"Listen, I have a child at home, she's probably awake and worried or scared, she's on her own and now that I'm saying this I'm thinking that coming out was a bad idea because I've left Aspen alone. Oh God I've got to go!" With that he fled from the restaurant followed unknowingly by Hermione Granger.

* * *

"Aspen?" Draco called out softly as he opened the flat door, "Are you awake?" After there was no reply he crept forward carefully and tried to shut the door. But as he did so a high heeled foot appeared out of nowhere and jammed the door.

"What the-Granger?! What the hell!" Draco sneered. She blushed. Her head bent again just like in the restaurant. "What are you doing here Granger?"

"I followed you home," she said to the floor, "I couldn't help myself, I just followed you from the restaurant." She shrugged. "I didn't mean for you to find me, and I did not mean for my foot to end up in your door." She removed it and stepped back.

"What the hell Granger?" He yelled, "So you just turn up, then act like you 'didnt mean to'. No, just no. This is my flat, my life. Stay out of it and don't ever come back!"

"I told you, I didn't mean to!" She shouted.

"You didn't mean to?! You didn't mean to come here? GET OUT YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" He roared. Hermione gasped and stepped back. Tears ran steadily down her face as she ran down the stairs. Draco closed the door and leant back on it. He jumped when he heard a huge crash. He opened the door again and sprinted down the stairs two at a time. When he got to the bottom he tripped and landed on the floor. A soft moaning sound was coming from near the main door. There was a figure curled up and Draco moved slowly towards it.

"Hello?" He called out softly.

"I'm over here," a feminine voice mumbled, "I think I broke something."

"You broke something? That can't be good," Draco mumbled back. "Where are you? I'm coming towards you."

I'm over here," she said again. Another soft moan came from the woman, "Someone was running down the stairs and they ran into me. God, I hate people that don't look where they're going!"

"God, me too," Draco snarled. "Ouch!" He yelped as he stubbed his toe against the wall. Finally, he reached the mysterious woman and helped her stand up. In the small light they had he saw her wince as she put a miniscule amount of pressure on her left ankle. "What's your name?" He asked. She mumbled an answer that Draco didn't hear. "Sorry, I didn't hear."

"Katrina," she repeated, "But everyone calls me Kat."

"That's a really lovely name," Draco thought aloud.

"Thank you. Not many people like it, so when someone does like my name I'm flattered." A small smile peaked through the pain on Kat's face and Draco couldn't help but smile too;he found her smile infectious, even though they had only met each other moments ago. He managed to support her enough to get her outside. She leant against a wall and sighed. Draco stared at her pure beauty. Her long blonde hair and the way it settled around her chest and the fact that when she moved her head her straight hair moved with her. Her green eyes that were such an amazing colour that he wanted to be able to look at them forever. Those sparkling green eyes swivelled and looked at him.

"Are you staring at me?" she asked, "Because if you are, carry on." Draco almost blushed. But he didn't. Draco Malfoy did not blush.

"I am indeed gazing upon you fair lady," he replied. He looked at the clothes she wore; purple converse, a loose cotton shirt and jeans. Draco stared at a bulge in her pocket. He stepped a bit closer to Kat and inspected the bulge. A gust of wind blew her shirt and Draco stared at what he now saw in the back pocket of Katrina's jeans.

"What is that?" Draco pointed at the pocket. Kat gasped.

"Oh... um... It's-it's um, it's my lucky stick," she stammered, panicking. "You know, I keep it there for um, safe keeping."

"Really? Is it just a coincidence that we both have 'lucky sticks' then?" He pulled out his wand and showed it to Kat. "Very nice stick, eh?"

"Are you joking me?" Kat laughed, "I thought you were a muggle!"

"Who says I'm not?" Draco said mysteriously. He laughed and Kat joined him. After several minutes of laughing, Draco apparated Kat to St Mungos and he waited on a sofa until Kat came hobbling out. She told him that her leg was fine now, but she had to be careful. Draco smiled and gave her a piece of paper he had been writing on. She told him her address and he apparated Kat home. They said goodbye, and Draco went home.

After panicking over the fact that he had left the flat door open, hehe got to his door to find it shut. He realised that Aspen must have woken up and shut it. He unlocked the door, shut it quickly, and crashed on the sofa.


End file.
